A control device of a vehicle drive device is conventionally known that includes an engine and an electric motor acting as drive power sources for running, a manual transmission receiving power of the engine via a clutch and outputting power to drive wheels, a release cylinder releasing the clutch depending on a supply oil pressure, and a master cylinder supplying an oil pressure to the release cylinder in accordance with a depressing operation of a clutch pedal. For example, a driving control device for a vehicle of Patent Document 1 is an example thereof. The vehicle of Patent Document 1 includes a hydraulic supply source made up of an oil pump, an electromagnetic valve, etc. The release cylinder is supplied with an oil pressure from the hydraulic supply source separately from the master cylinder. Therefore, the drive control device can supply an oil pressure from the hydraulic supply source to the release cylinder to automatically release the clutch, thereby disconnecting the engine from the drive wheels. For example, by disconnecting the engine from the drive wheels, the engine can be stopped and the power of the electric motor can be used for the vehicle running while the stopped state of the engine is maintained.